Too Much Water
by Vogelchan
Summary: Mathias always drinks way too much water and constantly has to go to the bathroom. Lukas decides to have some fun with this. Forced urination fetish.


Mathias threw the empty bottle of water in the direction of the bin, fist-pumping as it landed inside. Lukas had been keeping count and so far that was Mathias' third bottle of water in a period of merely two hours.

Mathias had some small obsession with staying hydrated, which Lukas couldn't help but admit was a rather cutely dorky habit of his. He had many reasons for this which he often tried to bore Lukas into listening to and though Lukas just rolled his eyes, he had to agree that it was rather beneficial. Sometimes, however, Mathias seemed to go a bit over the top with the amount of water he drank. Lukas was often made to stop every hour everywhere they went to let Mathias go use the toilet. Quite frankly, it was annoying.

Stretching as he stood, Mathias let out a small excuse of having to go to the bathroom. All of a sudden, an idea flickered through Lukas' mind. He stood up quickly and grabbed Mathias' collar, pushing him back down onto the couch.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mathias yelped out.

Lukas seated himself on Mathias' lap so he couldn't get up. "Mm… nothing."

"I've gotta go, Lukas!" Mathias whined loudly.

"I know." Lukas trailed his fingers up Mathias' neck, tenderly tracing lines across his skin.

 _"_ _Lukas_ ," Mathias pressed.

"I'm sure you can hold it for a while," Lukas shrugged, "Because I'm not letting you get up."

Mathias sunk down on the chair, resigning to being trapped underneath Lukas. He squirmed underneath him, the pressure on his bladder uncomfortable. He was sure he could wait just a few moments at the very least until Lukas got off of him. As it became clear Lukas had no intention of moving, Mathias quickly gave up hope and resumed whining.

"Lukas, please. I've gotta go. Like, _go."_

"Mm," came the indifferent response.

Mathias took a deep breath before pushing Lukas off of him roughly. He quickly scrambled up and scampered towards the doorway. He barely made it two steps before Lukas grabbed a hold of him and pushed him up against the wall. He pinned him there by his wrists, immobilising him.

"Lukas!" Mathias squeaked out, "I've gotta piss."

"Then do it," Lukas shrugged, not budging.

Mathias looked down at Lukas in disbelief at what he had said, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. He stammered, "W-what?"

"Do it," Lukas sneered, a challenging tone to his voice.

"I'm not going to- I'm not gonna pee myself!" Mathias exclaimed.

Lukas shrugged, staring at Mathias, eyes locked on the lower half of his body. Mathias tried for a moment to free his arms from Lukas' grip but wasn't able to. He crossed, uncrossed, and recrossed his legs. There was no way he was going to just… pee his pants. Not only would that ruin his pants but it would be incredibly embarrassing.

Half a minute must have gone by of Mathias' squirming and begging for Lukas to let go, but Lukas stubbornly persisted. Mathias could feel himself unable to hold it anymore and could feel the traces of moisture on his underwear from brief seconds of weakness. Eventually, he gave in.

"If I do it… will you let me go?" It was a plea of desperation.

"Of course."

Mathias took a deep breath, stomach churning nervously. He finally released the hold on his bladder and felt a warmth immediately spread across his thighs. He didn't dare look down but knew there was without a doubt a dark patch moving its way down his jeans. Instead he turned his head to the side in shame and embarrassment, his face flushed bright red.

When done, he took a few seconds before he dared look back at Lukas. He was met with cold, hungry eyes with a sadistic glint in them. Mathias was critically aware of the silence between them. He quickly cleared his throat and laughed, "I, uh… didn't know you were into that type of stuff?"

Lukas' expression was instantly replaced by a scowl. "What? No. That's disgusting. Why would I be into that?"

Mathias blinked in confusion and he exclaimed, "W-what! You're not? Then why did yo-"

"Go get changed," Lukas huffed in disdain and let go of Mathias.

Mathias crossed his legs, hands shooting between them to cover himself up, "You made me pee myself for nothing? It's not even some kind of weird kink you're into?"

"I told you, that's disgusting. Gross, Mathias…" Lukas grumbled.

"But you-!" Mathias cried.

"Go get changed," Lukas repeated with a frown, more firmly this time.

Mathias opened his mouth to protest before giving in and scurrying off towards the bedroom.

"Oh, and Mathias?" Lukas said, catching Mathias' attention before he left.

"Next time, think more carefully before you drink that much water."


End file.
